Department of Computer Science
Stanford's Department of Computer Science is one of the top computer science departments in the world. Degrees offered The CS department grants B.S., M.S., and Ph.D. degrees. Requirements for the major This is an outline of the requirements for the B.S. as outlined in the Stanford BulletinStanford Bulletin, page 106. * Mathematics (23 units minimum) ** CS 103X, or CS 103A and CS 103B. Discrete Structures ** MATH 41, MATH 42. Calculus ** STATS 116 or MS&E 120 or CME 106. Probability ** Mathematics electives. 6 units fromMath 51, 103, 108, 109, 110, 113; CS 156, 157, 205; Phil 151; CME 100, 102, 104. Completion of Math 52 and 53 will (together) count as one Math elective. Restrictions: Math 51 and Math 103, or Math 51 and CME 100, or Math 103 and Math 113, or CS 157 and Phil 151, may not be used in combination to satisfy the Math electives requirement. *Science (11 units minimum) ** PHYSICS 41 Mechanics ** PHYSICS 43 Electricity and Magnetism ** Science Elective. 3 units from Any course of 3 or more units from the School of Engineering list of "Courses Approved for the Science Requirement"; PSYCH 30 or AP Chemistry credit may also be used. Either of the physics sequences 61/63 or 21/23 may be substituted for 41/43 as long as at least 11 science units are taken. * Technology in Society (one course)See the technology and society requirement under Courses approved for School of Engineering requirements *Engineering Fundamentals (13 units) ** CS 106X or CS 106A and CS 106B. Programming ** ENGR 40. Electronics ** Fundamentals elective. one course fromSee engineering fundamentals requirement under Courses approved for School of Engineering requirements *Writing in the major (one course) ** CS 191W, CS 194, CS 201, CS 294W * Computer Science Depth (43 units minimum) ** Programming (two courses) *** CS 107 and CS 108 ** Theory (two courses) *** CS 154 and CS 161 ** Systems (three courses) *** EE 108B *** two systems electives from CS 140, CS 143, CS 155, CS 250D, CS 242, CS 244A. one must be either CS 140 or CS 143. ** Applications (two courses) *** CS 121 or CS 221. Introduction to Artificial Intelligence *** one applications elective from CS 145, CS 147, CS 148, CS 223A, CS 223B, CS 248 or CS 262. ** Project (one course) *** CS 191, CS 191W, CS 194, CS 294, CS 294W *** restricted electives (two or three courses)Students who take CS 103A/B must complete two electives; students who opt for CS 103X must complete three. The list of approved electives is reviewed annually by the Undergraduate Program Committee. The current list consists of: CS140, 143, 145, 147, 148 or 248, 155, 156, 157, 205, 222, 223A, 223B, 224M, 224N, 224S, 225A, 225B, 226, 227, 228, 229, 240, 242, 243, 244A, 244B, 245, 247, 249, 255, 256, 257, 258, 261, 262, 270, 271, 272, 273, 274, 277, 295, CME 108; EE282; MS&E 430. Notes Category:Departments